


you make it out of nothing

by cinderlily



Series: ten out of ten [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler had been working at the Starbucks for about a month when he finally asked the question that had been on his mind since day three. </p><p>“Hey,” Tyler hip checked Jason. “What’s that guy’s story?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make it out of nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vitula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitula/gifts).



> Not betaed. The idea came fully formed into my brain. Just silly little fluff.

Tyler had been working at the Starbucks for about a month when he finally asked the question that had been on his mind since day three. 

“Hey,” Tyler hip checked Jason. “What’s that guy’s story?” 

Jason, who had been handing someone their drink, turned towards Tyler with an annoyed glare. “Who’s story?” 

Tyler pointed towards the wall where a guy sat with a book open in front of him, sipping on a large coffee. He’d been in every single day that Tyler had been at work, which either meant he was stalking him (which hey, could be awesome, the guy was _hot_ ) or was at the same table _every single day_. Tyler was getting to know the regulars, but few were there every day and none had their own table staked out. 

“You mean Jamie?” 

“How am I supposed to know if I mean Jamie? Dude with the book and the sweet sleeves.” 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Jamie. Benn. As in Jordie’s brother. He comes in because we give him employee discount and he digs the atmosphere or some shi-stuff.” 

“ _Jordie’s brother_ ,” Tyler said, possibly a bit too loud for the light morning crowd. He checked, surreptitiously, and found one couple had looked at him but _Jamie_ still had his eyes on the book in front of him. He lowered his voice just to be careful. “You mean Red Beard? Like the dude who can’t come in on time if you paid him… which Starbucks _does_. That hottie is brothers with _Jordie_.” 

Jason crossed his arms. “What’s wrong with Jordie?” 

And oh fuck, Tyler kind of forgot that Jason and Jordie had a Thing That Shall Not Be Named. He put his hands up. “No disrespect man. Just. Wow. I want to climb that man like a tree. Good job Mamma and Pappa Benn. Ten out of ten, would recommend.” 

“You are a weirdo, Seguin,” Jason said, before noticing that another order had been put up. “Shit. Do your job and stop freaking staring.” 

Tyler was supposed to be restocking, right. That was… his _job_. “Aye aye Daddy.” 

“Don’t call me that,” was called over Jason’s shoulder, even though it was mostly just habit by now. 

He ducked down and grabbed the milks from the fridge beneath the counter and walked out to the fill up station. Before he filled them up he cleaned around, getting the kind of astounding amount of cinnamon and paper that was spread out around the sides and scooping them into the trash. Then taking a wet cloth and wiping down the area. 

He was just about to check the first milk container when he heard a voice over his shoulder. 

“Um. Can I get some fresh?” 

He turned around to see Jamie standing there holding his coffee cup with an awkward smile. 

“Fresh?” Tyler asked and then almost hit himself when he realised he was _holding milk_. “Yeah, of course man. Fuck. I mean fudge. Sorry.” 

“I won’t tell, don’t worry,” Jamie’s smile softened. “Just, I always get freaked out by how long the milk is out.”

Tyler opened the lid off of the milk in his hand and offered it out, noting the sad lack of coffee in the cup. “Tell me when to stop?” 

“Perfect,” Jamie said after a splash of milk hit the bottom. “Thanks.” 

They stood there for a long minute, Jamie shifting from one foot to another.

“You call my brother Red Beard?” 

Tyler choked on nothing in particular. “You … uh. You heard that?” 

“You were kind of loud,” Jamie said, but he was blushing and looking down at his feet. 

The only thing that popped into his head were words like, ‘harassment’ and ‘misconduct’ which made him feel a little nauseous. “I’m… sorry?” 

“Don’t be, I mean… Thanks. It was. Nice. Not like you were calling me a beast or Chubbs or whatever.” 

“Chubbs?” Tyler asked, looking at the tall guy who he could not see an ounce of fat on. 

Jamie put a hand up to cover his cheeks. “Uh. Long story.” 

“I’d like to hear it sometime,” Tyler offered boldly, figuring that if he was going to get in trouble he might as well make it worth it. “You’re kind of freaking hot, dude.”

From somewhere behind him he heard Hilary call out. “SEGUIN. Get back here!” 

Which, fuck. Work. Yeah. Okay. Cool. He turned and nodded at Hilary who was giving him a look that could easily cut glass. 

“I gotta go,” he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. 

Jamie nodded. “Me too. I’ve got school in about,” he looked at his watch. “Fuck. _Fudge_.” 

Jamie turned around and ran back to the table he’d had his stuff at and a lump formed in Tyler’s throat. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t see him again, but … well. Seize the carp or whatever. 

He ran back behind the counter and desperately scrambled together the tall black coffee with room for milk, scrawling on it’s side. Jamie had his bag over his shoulder and a set of keys in his hands by the time he was finished and Tyler kind of felt like if he was put in a Starbucks contest he could win fastest pourer without burning himself with no contest. 

“To go for Jamie!” he shouted, which was unnecessary as there were maybe 5 people in the place other than staff. 

Jamie paused and looked back. He walked the short distance to Tyler. “I didn’t order anything.” 

“On the house,” Tyler gave his best smile, turning the cup ever so slightly to show where Jamie’s name should be. Instead was a hastily scrawled phone number, Tyler’s number. 

Jamie went entirely pink picking up the cup, from the tips of his ears to just above the neckline of his shirt. Tyler was pretty sure he was probably blushing too. “Oh, uh. Thanks?” 

“You’re welcome.” 

And with that Jamie walked out, which felt entirely anticlimactic. 

“Nice job Casanova,” Jason said from behind him. 

“Shut your pie hole, Demers,” Tyler said, still watching as Jamie walked into the parking lot. “You’re just jealous I nutted up without six months of angst, don’t think Hil hasn’t told me all about that.” 

Speak of the devil, Hilary, the store’s manager, called out. “Guys, LESS TALKING, MORE COFFEE.” 

*

The wait between giving Jamie his number and actually getting off of work to check his phone was infinite. He almost thought about sneaking back to the break room but Hilary and Julie had eyes in the back of their heads and he was straight up not getting fired after a month, that would just be lame. 

He waited to get to his car before checking, aware of Jason’s prying eyes. He had a message from an unknown number. 

“ _I guess I owe you a coffee now?_ ” 

His face split in two with a grin. 

“ _Dude, anything but coffee and I’m yours._ ”

  
_You make it out of nothing,_  
_And turn it into something,_  
_And give it to you all for free_  
_I'll be a model pupil tonight, babe._  
_I wanna get ten out of ten._ -Pablo Nutini 10/10


End file.
